Nothing But The Truth
by rime-n-rezon
Summary: Everyone knows what happens when you take a truth potion. But what happens when Veritaserum mixes with your blood? AlbusSeverus/Scorpius fic. M for Violence, Language, and Lemon in future chapters.
1. Veritaserum

**Title: Nothing But the Truth. **

**Author: rime-n-rezon. **

**Summary: Everyone knows what happens when you drink a truth potion. But what happens when Veritaserum mixes with your blood? Albus Serverus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy fic. M for Violence, Language, and Lemon in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except for those of my own creation. I do not own Hogwarts, nor am I making any money off of this story. I am not J. K. Rowling; if I was, Harry would be with Draco, Sirius wouldn't be dead, and I'd be off writing the 8th book.**

**A/N: I really hope you like this. If you do, or even if you don't, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Scorpius Malfoy yanked his bag higher onto his shoulder and walked down the deserted corridor to the empty classroom. Instead of serving detention, the Potionsmaster had "assigned" him a third-year to tutor. The poor kid had hopelessly failed at making Veritaserum, and now it was the seventh-year's responsibility to help him re-do it.

When Scorpius entered the classroom, he found Kaden already working. For a Hufflepuff, the kid was smart. He just sucked at anything that involved potions.

The blond set down his book bag and pulled out his copy of _Advanced Potions_.

The smaller boy looked up from his book and smiled. "Hello, Scorpius," he said in a voice with a hint of an Irish accent.

Malfoy nodded politely in acknowledgement and said, "Hello. Shall we get started?"

Kaden nodded enthusiastically. He was excited to work with an older boy. Plus, it meant he would get better marks on his potion.

Sitting in the chair across from Kaden, the older boy began to cut the ingredients for the Veritaserum. Once everything was ready, Scorpius instructed the younger boy on the order to add the ingredients to the cauldron.

Kaden did as he was told, stirred the correct number of times, and watched as the potion changed from a light blue to an almost clear color.

He let Scorpius siphon some of the potion into a vial, and watched as he carefully slid the cork into place. The blonde stuck the vial into his pocket and said he would show it to Professor Snape.

Kaden grinned and thanked him profusely.

Malfoy nodded and turned to leave the room. Just as he was about to reach the door, he was hugged from behind.

"I really appreciate all your help, Scorpius. Now I won't fail potions!" Kaden had his arms wrapped around Malfoy's waist, and didn't look like he was planning on letting go any time soon.

Scorpius resisted the urge to sneer, and turned to awkwardly pat Kaden on the head.

He turned back to the door, with the boy's arms still around him, and felt something spiky poke into his thigh.

He looked down, and, to his horror, saw that the bottle of Veritaserum was broken.

A single shard of glass had stabbed into his skin, and the clear liquid was blending quickly with his blood.

He gasped, and rounded on Kaden. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" He yelled.

The small boy jumped back and cowered. He stammered out a response, but Scorpius was already gone.

There were serious consequences for anyone who mixed Veritaserum with their blood. He knew if it got far enough into his blood stream, he would never be able to lie again.


	2. Collision

Albus Potter was having a bad day.

He'd failed a test in Charms, forgotten his essay in Potions, and been hit in the leg with a bludger at Quidditch practice. If things kept up at this rate, he'd be dead by morning.

He was on his way to his dorm, prepared to study into the wee hours of the night. Grumbling to himself, he turned a corner and smashed his body against someone much taller than he was.

On the ground, Albus looked up to see the face of none other than his archenemy. He snarled. Leave it to Malfoy to make his bad day worse.

Scorpius flinched in pain when he collided with Potter. The impact dug the glass from the vial even deeper in his skin. He would take it all out, but he knew if he removed the glass, more blood would flow.

He looked down at Albus and tried not to laugh. The man's hair was everywhere, even worse than it normally was.

And then he noticed the blood.

It covered Potter's left leg, and seemed to be coming from a massive cut on his thigh. His eyes widened when he saw traces of the Veritaserum on Potter's trouser leg.

This would not go over well…

"Potter! Watch where you're- Oh, shit."

"What do you mean, 'oh, shit'?"

He gestured towards Albus's pants. "You're bleeding."

"So? Quidditch just ended; got hit by a bludger. What's it to you?"

Malfoy shook his head. "There's Veritaserum on your leg. Surely you know why this could be bad."

Slow realization crossed over Potter's face and he tried to use the sleeve of his robes to wipe away some of the blood.

Malfoy smacked his hand away. "You idiot! Don't you know the blood doesn't have to be _in_ your body for the potion to mix with it?"

Potter thought for a second and shook his head. He slowly pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the hand that Malfoy extended.

"Well, then I guess we better head for the hospital wing."

Malfoy snorted. "That's where I was going in the first place, you insufferable prat."

Ducking just in time to avoid Potter's fist swinging for his head, Scorpius chuckled and set off once again for the hospital wing.

Ignoring Potter's mumbling was not as easy as he'd hoped it would be. Apparently the potion was blending with the boy's blood more quickly than it was Scopius's, probably because the shorter boy's cut was deeper.

Because of this, Albus was uncontrollably spouting out information. He was talking nonstop, and all of it was true. He tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible, but Malfoy caught a few snippets.

"Set Lily's hair on fire…threw out James's clothes…"

They arrived at the hospital wing and went up to the mediwitch.

"Madame Pomfrey, we have a serious problem. You see, a third-year broke a vial of Veritaserum, and somehow cut my leg with the glass," Scorpius said, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid the potion is mixing with my blood, and I don't know how to stop it. Potter here managed to run into me in the corridor, and get some of the potion in his cut from Quidditch practice."

The mediwitch nodded and directed them to a bed. She went to her potions cabinet and began pulling out small vials. She poured a yellow one onto a cloth, and walked over to the boys.

"This will stop the blood from flowing out of your wounds, just for a few minutes. Now, this will sting quite a bit."

She applied to cloth the Scorpius's leg, and he let out a yelp. Instantly the blood running down his thigh froze. Poppy turned to put the cloth on Potter's leg, and he barely even flinched. He was still talking under his breath, and Malfoy heard, "I have a massive crush on-" and then Potter slapped his hands over his mouth.


	3. Effects

Albus's eyes widened. He had been so close to revealing his darkest secret. Of course, everyone knew he was gay. They just didn't know whom he was gay _for_. If anyone found out, it would be the end of him.

Poppy pulled out the stopper from the next vial. "This is a cleansing potion. We have to wash the cuts, and flush out the potion."

Malfoy nodded and braced himself. The potion was freezing cold, and made his skin break out in goosebumps. He clenched his fists and watched as the Veritaserum-infected blood diffused back into two separate liquids.

Pleased that it was working, Madame Pomfrey wiped away the potion, and threw the cloth into a nearby wastebasket.

She got out a new towel, poured some potion on it, and turned to Potter.

He groaned when the cloth touched his skin. The clear liquid drained from his blood, and Poppy wiped it away.

After washing out the cuts with water Madame Pomfrey instructed the boys to tell her a lie.

Malfoy told her he had a crush on Potter, then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

Albus opened his mouth. Then shut it again. Then opened it. Then shut it. He lowered his head slightly, looking miserable.

"I can't do this.."

"That, Mr. Potter, is most likely because your cut was so deep. The rest of the potion will be flushed out of your system within a few days. Until then, I would advise you to stay away from your enemies."

She chuckled lightly to herself and set about cleaning. Albus stayed on his bed, staring at his feet. After a minute, Malfoy finally stopped laughing. He lifted his gaze from his toes to steel-gray eyes.

"So, you're all cured?" Potter asked.

And because he was still under the effects of Veritaserum, Malfoy said, "Absolutely not."


	4. Pushed

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: FairyVampire, Epouvantable, and Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please. I really appreciate your feedback.

* * *

**

He was fucked. Utterly, completely, ten-ways-from-Sunday, fucked. Potter's eyes were wide, as if the green orbs were determined to jump out of his skull.

He tried to keep his expression calm, but he knew Potter saw the flash of panic that rushed across his face. His secret was out.

He, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was gay. Not just gay, but gay for Albus _bloody _Potter.

He. Was. Fucked.

He waited for the outburst. He held his breath, but refused to let go of Albus's gaze.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Nothing he could possibly say would be worse than this dreadful silence.

That is where he was wrong.

"You've got a crush on me? You, of all people. What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

He didn't reply. He didn't nod, or blink, or shrug.

He couldn't even breathe.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

And that's when he passed out.

It was about a minute later when he woke up, but he kept his eyes closed. He could hear Madame Pomfrey talking with Potter, and he thought maybe they would say something interesting.

"It looked like he was holding his breath. I thought he would let it out, but I guess I embarrassed him."

"And how, Mr. Potter, would you be responsible for this?"

"You see, Madame Pomfrey, when he said that he had a crush on me, he wasn't lying; he's still under the effects of the Veritaserum. I told him I've been waiting to hear him admit that, because I've got a crush on him, too. I know it's a little weird, but I think he was afraid of what I would say. That's probably why he was holding his breath."

Madame Pomfrey made a clicking noise with her tongue, and poured a glass of water. She handed it to Albus and said, "Please make sure he drinks this when he comes to. I'll be in my office, should you need me again."

Scorpius waited another two minutes before he decided to 'wake up'.

He fluttered his eyelids, and slowly slid them open. The first thing he saw was Potter's face, mere inches from his own.

Why were his eyes so bright? Why was he so warm? Why the _hell_ did his breath have to smell so enticingly minty?

"So, when did you plan to tell me about this little crush of yours?" Scorpius drawled, immediately relieved that his voice didn't shake.

Albus smiled, and whispered, "Right about now."

Then he closed the distance between them and pushed their lips together.


	5. Family

**A/N: Thank you to those who took the time to review the last chapter: Enaid Mora, and Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

  
Albus Serverus Potter was almost perfect.

He always made the good grades in school, he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and girls were constantly asking him out. Add in being the son of the freaking Chosen One, and he seemed like an amazing guy. Everybody liked him, he was pretty sure of that.

But his confidence was shattered when he pulled away from Malfoy's lips.

He looked into the steely gray eyes and almost smiled.

_Almost_.

And then Malfoy said, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?"

His heart sank.

"I didn't say you could pull back."

His head shot up and his eyes searched Malfoy's, which now shined silver.

Scorpius had a smirk on his face, until Albus all-too-happily wiped it off.

He softly pushed their lips together again, and his hands crept up to tangle themselves in Scorpius's hair. Malfoy's own hands were on Albus's shoulders, and now they pulled him closer.

Scorpius felt a tongue gently pressing on his lower lip, and he eagerly allowed it entrance. They battled for dominance, Albus quickly losing. He dropped one of his hands from the blonde mane and laid it on Malfoy's chest, which was rapidly rising and falling from the lack of oxygen.

He gently pushed his hand up inside Scorpius's shirt, and pulled him slightly closer.

Malfoy almost gasped when the cold hand touched his bare chest, then actually did when it slid up to tweak one of his nipples. The bud sprang to life immediately, something else doing the same thing.

Oh, _shit_.

He shifted slightly under Potter, making sure Albus couldn't feel his…problem.

Just as Albus was going to move to sit on Scorpius's lap, they heard the Hospital Wing door open.

Potter jumped back as if Malfoy's skin burned his hands.

"Albus! I heard you were in here. What happened?" inquired his younger sister, Lily.

Malfoy groaned almost inaudibly and collapsed backwards onto his pillow.

So much for a perfect moment.

The doors opened again, but this time the voice was deep and manly; a voice Scorpius recognized instantly.

"Scorpius, what is the meaning of this? What has Potter's boy done now?"

He sat up slowly and faced the speaker.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing, glaring daggers at Albus Potter.


	6. Released

**Alright, here it is. It took forever to update, but since this chapter is significantly longer than all the others, I think you can forgive me. Plus, I threw a little lime in there, for Christmas. So, let me know how you like your present. Also, thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter: Enaid Mora, rowenaravenclaw94, AlineDaryen, kandaxallen, and vswimming12. Feedback makes me happy :)  


* * *

**Rose Weasley had always been smart. Top student in her year, one of the best Hogwarts had ever seen, besides her mother of course. She was intelligent; some would say a genius.

So Merlin knows why all her brains suddenly left her.

She shoved past Draco Malfoy and stormed up to her cousins.

"Albus, are you alright? I heard you got hurt at Quidditch practice. What happened?"

Albus stared at her, mouth agape. He looked from Rose's flushed face to Draco's deathly pale one and back again.

Lily broke him out of his trance. "Rose, do you realize what you've just done?"

Albus cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Rosie. Mr. Malfoy, I promise you that I didn't do anything to your son."

Scorpius flung back his covers, got out of bed, and walked straight up to Draco.

With a nod of his head, Draco signaled his son had permission to speak.

"Father, this isn't Potter's fault. I was tutoring a third year and I accidentally broke a vial of Veritaserum. It's nobody's fault but mine."

_Well, at least the potion's out of his system_, Albus thought.

Draco raised a perfectly manicured blonde eyebrow and inquired, "And you are sure that this is the truth? The absolute truth?"

Scorpius nodded curtly and Draco looked at him for a moment, sneered, and then turned to leave.

Albus was furious.

He shot out of bed and yelled, "You are a total arse! You strut in here and instantly point fingers at me, then you get the real story and try to leave without even asking your son if he's okay! What kind of father are you?"

Draco turned around slowly and took three steps towards him. He spat, "The kind of father who teaches his children to respect their elders."

He strode the rest of the way to Albus and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "If you ever disrespect me in anyway ever again, Potter, I shall personally make your life a living hell."

With that, he released his grip on Albus, turned, and exited the hospital wing.

But not before Lily raised her wand and whispered a spell.

A bright blue jet of light shot towards Mr. Malfoy and hit him in the back. He didn't seem to notice, though, and kept walking.

When Albus and Rose looked at her with eyes as wide as plates, she merely giggled and turned to Scorpius.

"Well," she said, "your father is certainly going to have an interesting day tomorrow."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey sat in her office watching the four students interact with Draco Malfoy. While the boy had been in school here himself, Poppy hadn't liked him much. It was evident now that he hadn't changed a bit.

So when she saw Lily Potter shoot a hex at him, she merely snickered behind her hand and let it slide.

She decided to wait another half hour to check on the two boys, so at a quarter to four she left her office.

"Miss Potter and Miss Weasley, I will have to ask you to leave. If all goes as it should, these boys should be able to leave tonight."

The girls nodded and said goodbye to Albus. Scorpius was shocked when Weasley even waved to him.

Madame Pomfrey ran the necessary tests, and when everything checked out all right, she again asked the boys to tell her a lie.

Albus said, "Mr. Malfoy is the nicest man I've ever met."

Poppy snickered again and told him he was okay to leave. He took his time getting his stuff together while Madame Pomfrey turned to Scorpius.

"I aced my last charms quiz."

Albus laughed, knowing that Scorpius absolutely sucked at that subject. And that turned his thoughts to Scorpius sucking. And that made his erection even harder to hide. He shrugged into his robes and gathered the rest of his belongings.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and told him he was also permitted to leave. He nodded and got out of bed. He said, "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I hope not to see you again too soon."

She laughed and waved goodbye to the boys as they left.

They were not two inches outside the door when Albus was pushed into an alcove.

"So, Potter. Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by your family?"

"Well, Malfoy, I distinctly recall your father being there as well."

Scorpius frowned and said, "I'd prefer not to think about my father right now."

Albus chuckled and said, "I can certainly get your mind off things."

Scorpius smirked and countered, "I'd rather you just get me off."

With a cheeky wink, Malfoy pressed their lips together for about half a second before grinding his hips against Albus's. Then he pulled away and took off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Albus released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and then muttered, "Bloody Malfoy. Should have been a fucking Slytherin."

After catching up to Scorpius, Albus immediately reached out and entwined their fingers. Shocked by the gesture, Scorpius smiled and pulled him closer.

* * *

By the time they reached the tower, they had made at least five pit-stops in different alcoves and were both thoroughly aroused.

Albus muttered the password to the fat lady and then shoved Scorpius over the threshold. Pulling Malfoy by the hand while kissing his neck affectionately, Albus finally managed to get the door to his dorm room open.

Checking to make sure they were alone, Scorpius whispered a silencing spell and then pulled Albus down onto the four-poster bed and pressed their lips together.

Potter rolled them over so that he was on top and reached up to run his hands through Malfoy's hair. His way too perfect hair.

Scorpius bit Albus's bottom lip gently and then eased his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Albus responded enthusiastically and moaned softly when one of Scorpius's hands found its way up his tee-shirt. Merlin, it was cold. He was determined to help Malfoy warm up.

When Malfoy managed to slide his shirt up over his head, he did the same and ran his hands down the boy's spine. When he felt Scorpius shiver, he began to run his hands over every visible inch of pale skin.

He didn't stop until his hands hit fabric again, the waistband of Scorpius trousers. Looking up into shining silver eyes, Albus silently asked if he was okay to continue. Malfoy nodded his approval and let Albus undo his pants and slide them down. He mirrored the action and pulled Albus back down for a passionate kiss.

Scorpius placed delicate kisses down the side of Albus's face and jaw. He received a groan of approval when he let his tongue reach out to lick the outer shell of Albus's ear. He slid down to nibble gently on Albus's neck, which caused the brunette to buck his hips and moan. That brief flash of contact had both boys moaning and pushing their groins together faster, trying to get more friction.

Scorpius suddenly gripped the hem of Albus's boxer shorts and yanked them down. He then smirked at Albus, as if daring him to do the same. Potter eagerly obliged.

As soon as they were both naked, Albus looked at Scorpius with a mischievous glint in his eyes and snaked a hand between their bodies to grip Malfoy's straining erection. Swirling his thumb around the tip, he heard Malfoy whisper, "Oh, fuck…Albus."

Potter chuckled and said, "Maybe later, Scorpius."

The blonde laughed and began sucking on Potter's neck.

Continuing his ministrations, Albus began fisting Scorpius's cock with one hand while massaging his balls with the other.

"Albus, oh fuck Albus. That feels amazing."

"Oh, really? Well maybe this will feel better." With that, Albus scooted down until his head was settled between Scorpius's thighs. Watching Scorpius with half-lidded eyes, he slowly took the tip of that beautiful cock into his mouth. When the object of his affections groaned and fisted his hands into Albus's hair, he smirked and took Scorpius deeper into his mouth, until finally, _finally, _he was wrapped fully around the strong white member.

As soon as Scorpius hit the back of his throat, Albus smiled around the member in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Taking care to swipe his tongue around the tip every time he pulled up, he soon had Scorpius moaning his name and tugging on his hair. He took the member all the way back in, looked Scorpius straight in the eyes, and swallowed. It was Scorpius's undoing.

Scorpius's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, his hands wrapping tighter into the dark brown hair.

Albus swallowed each and every drop, then made his way back up to Scorpius's mouth and kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself.

When they broke apart for air, Malfoy slid his arms around Potter's waist and held him close, reveling in the smell that was one-hundred percent Albus.

Albus nestled his head onto Scorpius's chest and his last comprehensive thought before he drifted off to sleep was: _this is so right.

* * *

_**There you have it. The story's first lime. Hope you enjoyed it.  
And rest assured, this will not be the last chapter. I've got more on my computer, I'm just holding it hostage.**


	7. Shine

**A/N: I'm BACK baby!**

* * *

Shining silver eyes shot open. Where was he? What happened last night? Who was causing that wonderful warmth he felt spreading over his body? Slowly Scorpius rolled his head to the side, and almost bumped noses with Albus. Scorpius gasped aloud at the beauty before him.

Albus's eyes were shut tight against the brightness of the morning, creating a small crease on his otherwise perfectly relaxed face. His hair was strewn out behind his head onto the pillow behind him, looking more tussled than normal. His lips were parted in sleep, and he was breathing ever-so-softly onto Scorpius's face.

The blonde reached out and gently rubbed the tension out of the sleeping boy's forehead.

Morning breath be damned; he was determined to kiss his lover awake.

Pushing their lips together, all the memories from the previous night came flooding back. He smiled into the kiss and pressed harder. When he felt the boy start to shift, Scorpius put his hand on Albus's hip and began to rub nonsense patterns onto the soft skin he found there. He was so glad Albus slept without a shirt on.

Scorpius smiled again when Albus groaned softly and began to respond to the kiss. The dark-haired boy pushed his lips hungrily against the blonde's, and pulled their hips together. The latter almost moaned when he felt Albus's semi-hard morning wood pressing into his thigh.

Just as Scorpius was thinking he could get used to waking up like this every day, they heard the door open.

"Hey Albus, can I borrow…Malfoy?"

* * *

Albus was having a wonderful dream. Scorpius and he were lounging out by the lake in which the Giant Squid was rumored to dwell. They had their toes in the water, and were stretched out luxuriously on a soft towel. The sweat on their heated skin was all that they wore. They were locked in passionate embrace, but not kissing, merely staring into each others' eyes. Green met grey and they both grinned at their polar opposite. Albus was cheerful and had tons of people always running up to talk to him, while Scorpius was quiet and more reserved. The darkness of Albus's skin stood out wonderful against the pale sheet of skin his lover wore. They were two completely different people, and that was why they completed each other.

Scorpius was his salvation. He covered all of his weaknesses and accented all of his strengths.

He was roused out of his thoughts when Dream-Scorpius smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dream-Albus. When their lips touched, Albus was startled that it felt so real. When he noticed random patterns being traced on his skin, he looked down to see that Dream-Scorpius wasn't even touching him. He laughed softly when he realized that the real Scorpius must be trying to wake him up. He closed his eyes and willed himself to re-enter the world.

When he felt the dream fading, he groaned as the light of the morning hit him, and then noticed Scorpius's lips on his own. He immediately pushed their lips together, and pulled his blonde closer.

_His_ blonde.

He didn't even register the door opening until James spoke his name. Without thinking, he shot up out of bed, only taking a second to thank whatever higher power there was that he had worn boxers to sleep.

"James, it's not how it looks," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

James merely stared a him with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Albus looked to Scorpius for help, but the blonde devil merely shrugged and got up to walk to the bathroom, stark naked.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was a fun-loving guy. He didn't study very often, but still passed his classes. He didn't hunt for girls, but they came to him. He rarely trained for Quidditch, besides mandatory team practices, but he still managed to make captain.

He was lucky.

But it seemed the one day that he decided to actually do his homework, his luck ran out. He ripped his parchment in half, spilled his pumpkin juice on the new piece of parchment, and then absolutely could not find his ink well. Since his dear old brother Alby lived in the dorm down the hall from his own, he figured he could just pop by and ask for some ink.

He did not figure Albus wouldn't be alone.

He saw blonde hair in his brother's bed, and thought, "What's a better way to ruin a good morning than to be interrupted by your older brother?" and so he felt obligated to destroy the moment.

"Hey Albus, can I borrow…"

He stopped cold when the figure that wasn't his brother turned around. Instantly recognizing his father's enemy's spawn, he spat out, "Malfoy?"

What the fuck was Malfoy doing in Albus's bed?

Maybe his little brother was still sleeping, and didn't know the intruder was in his bed. Maybe Malfoy was plotting a dirty trick. Maybe-

All his hopes were dashed when Albus jumped out of bed and proclaimed that it wasn't what it looked like.

Malfoy looked unbothered by the intrusion, and sauntered off to the bathroom like he did this every day.

For all James knew, he did.

When he finally recovered his voice, he stared at Albus. His brother's eyes were wide with worry, and was that…fear?

James took a deep breath, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, then what is it? Because it sure as hell looks like you're sleeping with Malfoy."

* * *

Albus was at a loss for words. He knew how bad it seemed, and he knew he only made it worse by not responding, but he didn't know how to explain. He and Scorpius weren't sleeping together…were they?

His eyes widened a bit when he realized that, in a way, they were. He sighed and drooped his head. He said, to the floor, "Alright, I guess it's exactly what it looks like."

Here he looked up into James's eyes. "You won't tell, will you?"

His brother's brow scrunched up in contemplation, and after an hour-long minute, he said, "It depends."

Albus's heart lightened a little at the possibility of being able to keep this a secret. "Okay, depends on what, exactly?"

James's mouth slowly spread out into a grin and he said, "You have to tell me a secret."

He watched the light leave Albus's eyes and the air come rushing out of him like James had punched him in the gut.

"What secret?"

James smirked and said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Is he good in bed?"

* * *

Malfoy was angry. His perfect morning with that damn addicting Potter was ruined by that other damned nosy Potter. Damn Potters.

He heard the two boys talking in the bedroom and decided he didn't give a shit about what they were saying. He was mostly mad at Albus for denying him. _It isn't what it looks _like ran through his mind repeatedly. It was as if Albus was defending himself to a jealous lover.

Scorpius scowled and turned on the water in the shower. If it wasn't what it looked like, then what the hell was it? This couldn't just be a casual shag for Potter; they hadn't even shagged! Was this a one-time only thing?

He stepped into the water and shuddered as the heat smacked into his skin. He had fallen asleep last night happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He had woken up this morning just as happy. He had woken up this morning wishing that this could be a regular occurrence.

Now he was second-guessing his actions.

He hated second-guessing himself.

He used Potter's shampoo and tried not to get excited about the fact that he would smell like Albus all day long. God, he loved how Albus smelled.

No, he told himself. You are mad at Albus. You will stay mad at Albus until he apologizes and admits that it was exactly what it looked like.

And because Malfoys are exceptionally good at giving out the silent treatment, and _always_ get what they want, he was determined to wait until he got what he desired.

He wanted the truth from Albus.

* * *

Albus was able to convince James that he and Scorpius- Malfoy, while his brother was around- hadn't quite shagged. The older boy was persuaded to keep quiet, after Albus promised to notify James if and when they did the dirty deed. James, feeling satisfied, took some ink from his brother's desk and went to go do that damned homework.

Albus, heaving a sigh of relief, finally registered that the shower was running. His mind instantly filling with dirty thoughts, he decided he would conserve water and shower with Scorpius.

A gust of freezing air rushed into the shower stall when the glass door was opened. Scorpius stopped himself from turning around, determined to give Albus the cold shoulder.

His resolve instantly dropped when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a gentle kiss was placed on his right shoulder.

"James is gone. He said he wouldn't tell anybody, in case you didn't want this to get out. I don't want to put you through anything you won't be comfortable with. I told him the truth though. The _full_ truth."

Scorpius sighed. This game had ended quickly. He turned around in the embrace and looked Albus straight in the eyes.

"I wish to know your intentions, Potter. Is this merely a one-time shag, or something more? If it is indeed something more, I will need you to prove to me that you are capable of holding a long-lasting relationship. If it is simply a one night stand, you will not remain standing for long, because I will be sure to swiftly remove your bollocks."

Albus did not react the way Scorpius had anticipated. He threw back his head and laughed. He fucking _laughed_. Didn't he know Scorpius was being totally serious?

When Albus stopped laughing, he straightened and looked up at the blonde. The amusement instantly left his face when he saw the hurt expression on the other's face.

"Oh, no… Scorpius. I wasn't laughing at you. Well… I guess I was. But not because this a one time thing and it's silly of you to expect anything more. I was laughing because..oh shit. You know what I mean."

When the blonde did nothing but squint his eyes into a glare, Albus sighed and tried again.

"What I meant was, I was laughing because you actually thought I would leave you after one night. You should know that Potters don't do anything half-assed. When we want something, we get it, and then we never let it go. Does that make more sense?"

Some of the uneasiness left Scorpius's gaze, and the rest of it instantly disappeared when Albus's words fully registered.

"You never want to let me go?"

Albus nodded. Scorpius let his mouth break out into a grin.

Albus sucked in a breath of air. That smile was gorgeous. It was if he was looking straight into the sun, but it didn't hurt his eyes. It was like everything nice about the world rolled up into one small flash of teeth. It was then and there that Albus made a promise to himself to see that smile every day.

He pulled his blonde to him, and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

It was a ballet of lips and tongues and teeth and it was the best feeling Albus had ever experienced in his entire life. Hands wrapped themselves in hair as heads tilted to sides for better angles as each mapped out the wondrous new place that was the other.

A brave hand slithered down to the small of Albus's back, and he found himself wishing it go just a bit farther. It was then that he realized Scorpius owed him.

Last night, in the midst of their passion, Scorpius had been the only one to come. Now, Albus was determined to get his turn.

He pushed the blonde up against the wall of the shower, and let his lips wander down to the hollow of Scorpius's collarbone. He tentatively ran his tongue over the warm, wet skin, and then blew onto it. When Scorpius shivered, Albus grinned maliciously. He had discovered how to extract his revenge.

Using his left hand, he pinned both of Scorpius's arms to the wall above their heads. Taking a moment to examine the divine body in front of him, he let his mouth wander to one of Scorpius's supple pink nipples. The gasp of air his lover sucked in told him that this was a good place to be. He flicked the rapidly hardening bud with the tip of his tongue, and was rewarded with a heated moan. Smirking devilishly, Albus leaned over to give the other nipple the same treatment, and let his hand wander down the length of Scorpius's chest and stomach.

Resting his hand on the blonde's hip, Albus pulled back from the boy's chest. He looked into the swirling pools of silver and said, in the most seductive voice he could manage, "You know, Scorpius, you never repaid me for what I did to you last night. I gave you all that wonderful pleasure, and what did I get in return? A raging hard-on, and nothing to get rid of it. Now it's back, and I'd rather like for it to be taken care of. How about you give me a hand?"

Scorpius's eyes had glazed over as he was thinking about how much he would enjoy giving Albus a hand. Using his own, of course.

The blonde stretched forward to kiss Albus soundly on the lips and then moved to whisper in his ear. "I would love to help you out, darling, but I'm kind of tied up at the moment. Maybe you could fix that?"

The second his hands were released, Scorpius spun Albus around and pinned his body to the wall. Silver eyes stayed locked onto green as Scorpius slowly kissed his way down the toned stomach in front of him.

Finally, _finally, _he reached his prize. It jutted out from a mass of black curls, standing proud and ready for Scorpius to take. Still staring into those emerald green eyes, he slowly licked a line from the base of the shaft to the very tip, sending a shiver down Albus's spine. Gently sucking the head into his mouth, Scorpius watched as Albus threw his head back in pleasure. As he took in each and every inch, he observed as the raven slowly came undone.

When hands gripped his hair tightly, he hummed in approval. Albus let out a guttural moan and panted for him to do it again. Scorpius grinned around the cock in his mouth and began to hum as he took in as much of Albus as he could.

Remembering what Albus had done last night, Scorpius took Albus entirely into his mouth, then swallowed. Albus cried out and came into the eagerly waiting mouth. Scorpius sucked up every last drop, then came up to kiss Albus deeply, letting him taste his own sweetness.

As the need for air drove them apart, Albus slowly opened his eyes to see Scorpius observing him cautiously. He smiled widely and pulled the blonde into his arms.

"Now that, is an excellent way to spend the morning."

* * *

**A/N2: To make up for forcing you all to wait TWO months for this chapter, and the fact that it's almost Valentine's Day, made me decide to give you a treat. Good dogs. I mean..readers.  
Now sit, stay, and review.**  
**Is there anything that you want to see in this story? Any more characters you want mentioned? I won't know what you want unless you tell me. Also, how do you think the boys should be outed? Do you think they should be outed at all? Please give me feedback!  
Love always.**


	8. Reactions

Draco Malfoy was not happy. He was in the middle of a meeting with his boss, Randolf Meyer, the head of the auror department, when Lily Potter's hex began to take effect.

His crisp, clean white shirt suddenly turned brown, with black spots; his beige trousers did the same thing. Of course, he didn't notice until Meyer began to snicker behind his hand. Draco's own hands had started to tingle, and when he glanced at them, he gasped.

His palms had grown little black pads, and the backs of his hands were covered in thick fur.

When he looked up again, he noticed his boss had grown considerably taller. Matter of fact, he was still growing!

"Sir, I assure you this is unintentional. I really have no idea what's going- ouch! That smarts." A pointed ear had sprouted from the top of his head. "Sir, do you know what this-" The second ear popped up. "Sir! Please help- meow!"

And now Meyer was free to laugh uncontrollably loud, because Draco Malfoy had turned into a kitten.

* * *

He wasn't paying attention to the lecture. Honestly, how could he when the object of his affections was a mere three seats away?

Said object had no idea he was being watched by startlingly green eyes, or he would have turned around and stared back.

It was just that he never really got to watch Scorpius interact with their peers, but now he was here, staring unabashedly at the back of an impeccably well-groomed blonde head.

He was so enthralled by watching the boy, he was jolted when the professor called out his name.

"Mister Potter, would you care to explain to the class what it is that you are staring at?"

And because he still wasn't quite out of his trance, Albus instantly replied with, "Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

After his shower with Albus, Scorpius had gotten dressed, fixed his hair with a drying charm and plenty of product, then headed down to breakfast. Once there, he had eaten the same thing he ate every day: an English muffin with Strawberry jam, an apple, and a glass of water. He rose from the Gryffindor table, smiled casually at Albus, and then left for the greenhouses. So far, today had gone excellent.

He was waiting for the moment it would all go wrong.

You see, very seldom can Scorpius, or any Malfoy for that matter, have a day in which absolutely nothing goes awry.

And here he was, calmly doing his work, when he hears the professor address Albus. He waited for the smart-ass reply he knew was coming.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

It took all his self-control not to whip around in his seat. It was only when his female classmates begin to giggle did he slowly turn to face the boy.

Albus was flushed bright red, a shade that proudly displayed his Weasley genes. The professor was wide-eyed, and kept glancing between the two boys.

Scorpius merely shot Albus a glare, though it lacked its usual heat, then turned around again.

He would not blush. He would not blush. He would not blush.

The warmth on his cheeks told him he was bright scarlet.

* * *

James couldn't breathe. This secret- this awful, terrible secret- was gnawing at him from the inside. His brother was with Malfoy; the thought made him cringe.

How long had this been going on? Who else knew? Were they even dating? And most importantly, which one tops?

He stopped in his tracks. The other students in the corridor pushed around him and grumbled, but James didn't care.

He had to know one thing: Did Lily know?

He took off towards the Ravenclaw tower. He knew she had a free period right now, and would most likely be reading in front of the fireplace.

He decided right then that if she didn't already know, he would bloody well tell her.

* * *

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter to lead into chapter nine. I know, I know, sucky chapter, but I have 9 ready to go. I'll probably post it later this week.  
Next time on NBTT: James finds Lily, Albus and Scorpius fight, and Draco seeks revenge.**


End file.
